sweet symphony
by mamika
Summary: about stuff. written so both kiuku and mettlei would throw some rocks and sticks at me. *laughter*


I had so much fun with this. I expect some rocks and cyber boots from this. yes, the point is to annoy readers. one way or another *evil grin* I blame life for turning like fun!

* * *

Sweet Symphony

Rei was going in kitchen to get something to drink, and stopped on the doorway to stare at Tala. The Russian fellow had come for a visit few days ago, and was going to stay a couple of weeks. It was rather amusing to watch how the red haired guy kept talking with Kai, not leaving him alone for long. It was clearly pissing Kai off at times, enough that not even Tyson dared to complain about anything, since Kai looked like he might bite someone's head off. Sometimes, Tala and Kai would just talk in Russian, and Kai seemed to have no issues about having the redhead around.

He leaned against the doorway. There was something captivating in Tala's movements. He didn't know much about Kai's ex-teammate, but it didn't bother him much. After all, it wasn't his business. He smiled a little, watching how Tala searched around the cupboards for something. The redhead was little older than him, and his movements were certain and effortless, telling that Tala was okay with his body and wasn't shamed of his actions. No matter what he was doing.

"Can I help you?" he asked and stepped in, pretending like he hadn't been there for a while already. Tala swirled around and blasted him a wide grin

"Thought you would never ask. I wanna have something good to eat, like pancakes, but I can't find a pan, bowl, or flour.". He smiled back and tried not to giggle.

"Sounds like you are missing pretty much everything you need" Tala's grin changed a little and he tilted his head to the side.

"Not anymore. After all, you did come to my rescue, right?". He felt his face head up thanks to the words and the intense stare.

"Uh, yeah, sure." he cleared his throat and went to find the ingredients and stuff. "Glad to help". Once he was done gathering the stuff, he was startled when Tala peeked over his shoulder in very close distance.

"That was fast" Tala just said, ignoring his surprise.

"Yes, well, it isn't the first time I do this" he felt very self-conscious. There was something appalling in the older teen, he was both curious and dumbfound with the things Tala did. He knew he didn't have the courage to just easily take on action like Tala did, not worrying what others thought about him. To be honest, he was interested in Tala, but that again was something he didn't dare to do anything. Besides, Tala wasn't going to be there for long, so it wouldn't work anyway, right? He sighed, that was just an excuse not to do anything, and he knew it.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?". he looked at Tala over his shoulder and smiled

"No, everything is okay. So, is basic pancakes okay, or want something special like blueberry ones?". Tala shook his head.

"Normal is fine. You sure you are okay, you look a bit flushed" without a warning, Tala pressed a long fingered hand to his forehead. "You may feel a little bit hot..." he took the hand and pulled it from his face.

"Really, I'm fine." it was only when Tala lifted his eyebrow questioningly and smiled a little he realized he had forgot to let go of the hand. Quickly he let go and yanked the hand back, pressing it against his chest. "Sorry" he mumbled, and to hide his blush started to work on the batter. He heard a small snicker from behind him, but he didn't dare to look. He heard and felt how Tala moved away and went to sit in stool that was in the kitchen. It was only when he was baking the first pancake when he dared to look at the redhead. And he only found Tala looking at him, relaxed and smiling a little. He quickly turned his attention back to the pancake, and heard a soft chuckle. It made him blush ferociously. It was a good thing that he was working with the food, he could always explain the redness by heat. But there was no way Tala could be onto him, right? It wasn't that obvious that he was interested? Yet, something about Tala told him that he indeed was busted. He sighed again.

"Maybe you should just sit down, I can bake them myself you know."

"No, it's okay, I told you I am fine". Tala had get up again, and was moving closer to him. With every step, his heart started beating faster. He told himself to calm down, not to get over his head.

"Still, let me" Tala placed his hand on the pan's handle, so their hands were partly entwined. He felt sparks from the touch, just like he would have received an electric shock. Reflexively he let go. "Thanks" Tala said and moved to his place, forcing him to step away or get pressed between Tala and the oven.

He figured he wasn't needed anymore, and was about to leave, when Tala called after him

"If you aren't in a hurry, why don't you eat these with me? You made so much batter that it's way more than I can eat". He halted, wanting to go and stop being embarrassed and feeling nervous, and part of him wanted to just spend little more time with Tala. "Pretty please?" Tala pegged, smiling so prettily he couldn't say no.

"Okay" he said and this time he watched how Tala cooked. He tried to keep his eyes in appropriate places, but it was hard. For crying out loud, the way Tala was dressed in tight clothes made everything a bit hard.

"All done" Tala announced. He shook his head, he had been completely spaced out.

"Oh, great.." he went to get syrup, jam and whatever he thought would be good with pancakes and carried it to the table, while Tala brought the pancakes. Seeing the table, Tala laughed airily.

"You have been too long around the big. You think everyone eats as much as him." a pause "Unless you are trying to imply that you think I am a pig too?" he gaped, and cursed the heat he could feel emitting from his cheeks

"No, I could never imply something like that...I just..." Tala laughed again.

"Just teasing you. You should really learn to relax a bit"

"I am relaxed, thanks a lot" Tala quirked an eyebrow

"Is that so? Then why have you been so jumpy and sighy the whole time?". He didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

"It's nothing..?" maybe Tala would let that pass. He hoped so. But apparently things weren't easy with Tala, since the redhead looked at him sternly and came closer.

"Really? Then why do I have the feeling you are about to burst at any second?". He turned his head towards the floor so the bangs covered his face.

"I think I better go now" he tried to leave, but Tala grabbed his hand.

"It's okay to live a little." he frowned and this time Tala sighed. "I have noticed how you look at me. Heck, I bet everyone has noticed it. Kai has already made fun of it." he was so embarrassed and shocked that he couldn't even blush nor run away. He had thought he had hidden it well.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, still looking down. Tala's hand came to his view, sneaked under his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking straight into the blue eyes. God, the sight was enough pretty that he could have been struck by a lighting just then and died happily.

"You don't have to apologize. The only reason to be sorry is when you haven't lived your life the way you want to. Meaning, you shouldn't be scared of trying. Who knows, if you are, you might loose something really good" what happened next was better than he had dreamed it would be. Tala kissed him, with tongue.

Kai sat up, gasping. He was completely soaked in cold sweat.

"That was gross..." he muttered, trying to convince him that it was just a dream, no reason to throw up. But he was anyway going to make sure Tala would never come here for a long visit, he would never want to see something like that. Shivering, he tossed the blankets away, he wanted to wash the sweat away, and maybe it would wipe the nightmare away too.

While showering, he swore to himself that he was never going to eat pancakes, they would bring too horrible memories in mind.

* * *

so, woudl you please mind to express your liking to this story? flames are welcomed. everything is welcomed. if all you have to say is lol that is okay too. and any language goes. XD I'm not picky. and I just wanted to try somehting different, so I won't loose something really good.


End file.
